


Better

by Scourgefan12



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: Jan spends some time thinking about his older brother.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Better

Luke was the better brother. As far back as he could remember, that was always just the way it is. Now, this wasn't Jan having self-esteem or self worth issues or some weak shit like that, these were just the facts. Luke was just better than him.

It didn't really bother him. In fact, knowing this made him respect his brother. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that Luke was the only person he really respected. Sure, there were other people around him who were smart, or strong, or impressive in some way, but why should he care about them? He barely knew them. Sure, all of them were technically his superiors, probably, but why did that matter? Positions of authority didn't mean shit, as far as Jan was concerned.

Doc had turned them, among many others, into vampires. That was cool, sure, but Doc also happened to be an insufferable prick, his medical skills were the only good thing about him.

Major had hired them to work for Millennium, and was in charge of his own personal army. Major was also batshit insane, which was maybe a bit hypocritical coming from Jan, but it was the truth.

The other notable figures of Millennium had all sorts of crazy powers, and lots of skill too, but that didn't really mean much. That was the bare minimum you needed to even be part of the group, and the majority of them needed to be given their powers anyway.

None of the others mattered though, they weren't relevant. The point was, none of them could ever be on the same level as Luke.

Luke did so much for him throughout their lives, and it really was thankless work. Jan wasn't sure how he was supposed to show gratitude, so he usually didn't. Sometimes he'd thank Luke for doing him a direct favor or something, but he knew that by his brother's standards, his thanks probably didn't sound very serious or genuine. That was fine though, he didn't need to thank his brother for every little thing. Luke was smart, he probably already knew.

Back in the day, Jan was a really stupid kid. He was still a stupid adult, but he liked to think that he'd improved at least a little. Luke, being the smart one, had always been stuck helping him. He'd help with homework, explain whatever Jan's teachers were trying to get him to learn. He actually became like a personal tutor. This was a thing for about as long as either of them were in school, although Jan did at least start picking things up faster as he got older.

Luke was also like a full time babysitter. He'd needed to stop Jan from doing so many dumb, usually dangerous, things when they were growing up. This never really stopped, there were some instances where Jan never learned and this was one of them. If something seemed fun, or sounded vaguely like a good idea, he'd want to rush to do it. Luckily, becoming a vampire took away a lot of the danger of whatever he'd try to do, but that didn't mean his brother was just gonna let him be a dumbass.

Luke was also basically the one who raised him. At least, for a lot of their lives. Their mother had died when Luke was in his teens. Their father sure as hell wasn't any help, he caused more problems than anything, and that was putting it lightly. So that left nearly all the work to Luke, which included being the one to actually make money for the family. This had forced him to drop out of school, not able to keep up with that on top of everything else. If this bothered him, he never voiced his complaints, just worked as many jobs as he needed to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table. Once Jan was old enough, he did what he could to help out. He never really could land any jobs that required smarts or experience, so he mostly did physical labor.

Even after they joined Millennium, and stopped having to worry about most of their other problems, Luke continued to be better. They both were lucky enough to become vampires, but Luke was the cooler one. Where Jan was pretty much just standard, Luke had some extra power stacked on top of his vampirism. He was fast, extremely so, enough to easily dodge bullets if he knew they were coming. This mixed with his natural stealth and smarts made him a force to be reckoned with. He also chose probably the best weapon to go with his skills, that being a knife. He could make his kills completely silent, and get away before anyone suspected a thing. He could probably put most of the other manufactured vampires in the ground if he wanted, at least as far as Jan was concerned.

Apparently, he'd been hand crafted to defeat _the_ Alucard. Jan had actually needed an explanation of who Alucard was, but once he knew, he was somehow even more impressed. His big brother was gonna kill the king of the vampires. There were so many others who could have been chosen, but Doc and Major had decided that Luke was the one who had what it took.

On some level, Jan was kind of jealous. Taking down what was basically a vampire god was one of the coolest things anyone could do. It sounded like it would be so fun, and he could only imagine what it would feel like to do something that badass.

He wasn't selfish, though. Well... he was, but not when it came to his brother. He knew Luke deserved this more than he ever could. So, he wasn't jealous for long. He was actually really fucking excited. He couldn't wait until they stormed Hellsing. He'd get to take as much time as he wanted slaughtering Inegra and whatever guards were around, and Luke could toy with Alucard to his heart's content. When they were done, they'd return to Millennium with Alucard's head. It was gonna be so fucking great.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched Hellsing and I can't stop thinking about the Valentine brothers, it's unreal  
> This is my first time writing anything Hellsing related, and it probably shows


End file.
